Keyboards are a primary way to input data into data processing systems. Keyboard operators often spend hours using a keyboard. Frequent users of computer keyboards are subject to repetitive motion injuries, including a disease known as carpal tunnel syndrome. Carpal tunnel syndrome results from inflamed tendons in the wrist constricting a tunnel of eight wrist bones. These bones put pressure on wrist nerves, resulting in pain, numbness and burning sensations in the fingers and thumbs. Extended use of a computer keyboard causes carpal tunnel syndrome because the operator's wrists are in motion while at an unnatural angle, resulting in inflamed tendons in the wrist.
Damage caused by carpal tunnel syndrome is generally irreversible. Therefore, the preferred action is to prevent the onset of carpal tunnel syndrome. Prevention is simple, requiring some hand and wrist exercises. Alternatively, the wrists can be supported while using the keyboard.